El Amor De Izumi
by Izumi Orimoto4
Summary: Izumi esta enamorada de uno de los chicos...¿Cual sera?...solo lo sabras si lees XD(que suspeso- tono sarcastico x.x)...leanlo pliss n.n


**No se que le paso al link anterior pero al suvir el segundo capitulo se copiaba el primero y solo una aprte del segundo...asique me decidi por hacer otro link y remover el anterior ...espero que lo lean xD**

**En un día de verano, los 5 digielegidos estaban en una playa (en el digimundo obviamente), todos estaban jugando alegremente.Izumi estaba con un bikini color morado muy lindo, Takuya estaba con un traje (short) rojo, Koji estaba con uno azul, Tomoki con uno verde y Jumpei con uno amarillo. Izumi, Tomoki y Jumpei estaban en un lugar jugando, mientras que Takuya y Koji estaban apartados conversando de quien sabe que.**

**Tomoki: Me encanta la playa -Miro a Izumi y Jumpei, Jumpei observaba a Izumi no dejaba de decirle lo bien que se veía, pero Izumi no lo pescaba mucho debido a que estaba viendo hacia otro lado mirando a "esa persona"¡Y a ustedes les gusta la playa? **

**Jumpei: (dejando de mirar a Izumi por un momento): a mí si ¿y ati Izumi¡Izumi¡ **

**Izumi: eh...¿si Jumpei, que quieres? **

**Jumpei: Tomoki y yo nos preguntábamos ¿si a ti te gusta la playa? **

**Izumi: si me gusta mucho (pensando) pero el me gusta mas, lastima que nunca se va a fijar en mi. No Izumi no te desanimes debes ser fuerte y algún día se lo dirás, nos seas pesimista- se reprocho mentalmente Izumi, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraban Takuya y Koji En la conversación de Koji con Takuya:**

**Koji:...Ella era muy linda, nunca me atreví a decírselo pero muchos de mis compañeros me decían que ella andaba detrás de mi, pero yo nunca les creí asta que un día...-Koji fue interrumpido por Takuya **

**Takuya: (susurrando) Koji, será mejor que después sigamos conversando esto por que Izumi viene hacia acá, hablemos de otra cosa para que no se de cuenta de nada ¿0k? **

**Koji: 0k¿pero de que hablamos? **

**Takuya: eh...¿de football? **

**Koji: ya **

**Takuya: 0k, sabias Koji que en un partido de football, en la cancha solo devén haber 11 jugadores por equipo Koji: no Takuya estas equivocado...-pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Izumi **

**Izumi: Hola chicos **

**Takuya y Koji: Hola Izumi **

**Izumi¿Takuya, nos podrías dejar, debo hablar una cosa con Koji- Takuya miro a Koji **

**Takuya: si claro, adiós **

**Izumi y Koji: adiós - los 2 vieron como Takuya se alejaba, asta que Izumi hablo **

**Izumi¿Koji, te puedo preguntar algo? **

**Koji: claro Izumi- (pensando) ¿qué me preguntara? **

**Izumi: disculpa si es un poco atrevido. Pero...¿te as enamorado alguna vez- Koji quedo muy sorprendido por la pregunta de Izumi **

**Koji: eh...a decir verdad si nn- Koji forzó una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse **

**Izumi¿y...se lo dijiste alguna vez- Izumi vio como Koji bajaba la cabeza **

**Koji: no...nunca se lo dije **

**Izumi: oh, ya veo bueno, si te hice pasar un mal rato perdón **

**Koji: no Izumi, no te preocupes **

**Izumi: bueno entonces me voy, llamare a Takuya para que sigan conversando, chao **

**Koji: si, chao Takuya quien en ese rato había estado conversando con Tomoki:**

**Tomoki: porfa Takuya enséñame como se hace ese tiro ¿si? **

**Takuya: eh...no lo se Tomoki- Takuya miro a Tomoki, quien intento hacer el tiro que "supuestamente" Takuya le enseñaría y se cayo. Izumi gritaba y gritaba pero como Takuya y Tomoki estaban hablando no la escuchaban. Izumi: (pensando) donde estará Takuya- miro para todos lados y vio a Takuya y a Tomoki¡Takuya¡Tomoki- (pensando) creo que no me escuchan¡Takuya, Tomoki! **

**Tomoki: porfa Takuya enséñamelo, enséñamelo si, porfa, porfa, porfa **

**Takuya:esta bien te lo enseñare **

**Izumi¿y a mí Takuya me lo vas enseñar- Takuya y Tomoki se sorprendieron mucho con la llegada de Izumi Takuya y Tomoki: AHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH **

**Izumi: porque se asustan, no soy tan fea como para que se asusten de ese modo o si, oh no me puse fea. Eso fue por culpa de venir aquí... **

**Takuya: no Izumi, no te confundas, esque nos asustamos con tu repentina llegada, no es por que te hallas puesto fea- dijo Takuya tratando de arreglarlo **

**Izumi: ahhhh mas les valía yo fea no me lo podría imaginar, así es verdad Takuya vine para decirte que ya puedes seguir hablando con Koji ya le pregunte lo que le tenia que preguntar, así que puedes ir para haya **

**Takuya: si claro, bueno Tomoki lo dejamos para mas tarde ¿0k? **

**Tomoki: 0k Takuya: chao Izumi, Tomoki **

**Izumi y Tomoki: chao - Takuya al pasar por el lado de Izumi "sin querer" la empujo y esta cayo, Takuya se apresuro a tomarla de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- lo lamento mucho Izumi Izumi: no déjalo así no importa **

**Takuya: esta bien adiós - Takuya se fue donde Koji, quienes empezaron a conversar altiro **

**Takuya: ya Koji ¿que te pregunto Izumi? **

**Koji: nada importante, me pregunto si me había enamorado alguna vez y si se lo había dicho **

**Takuya: ahhhh ya veo - desde lejos Izumi veía a su amor que ella consideraba "platónico", conversando con otro chico...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿El amor de Izumi será platónico¿Takuya le enseñara a Tomoki el tiro¿A Izumi le gusta Koji o Takuya?**

**Autora: lo dejo asta ahí, si les gusto la historia y dependiente de que pareja les guste mas seguiré tienen que elegir y por votaciones lo seguiré ¿0k, elijan si quieren Koumi o Takumi (creo que así se llaman las parejas). Ojala que les guste y si no díganme.**


End file.
